Welcome Home
by thatredheadgirl
Summary: It's four months after Steve left the Dear Danno letter and Danny's anxiously waiting to hear from Steve, but little does he know that his prayers are about to be answered in the form of another Dear Danno letter. Now a Two-shot. R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing regarding Five-0, that belongs to CBS and the creators of the show.**

_**Author's Note: So I'm back! Although this is just a one-shot, I needed to flex my McDanno muscles and this is how I think they should play out Steve's homecoming (even though it will never happen a girl can dream). So enjoy!**_

Danny walked into his office and fell into his chair, today was not going to be a good day. Today marked four months since Steve had taken off without so much as an explanation besides the Dear Danno letter. He had given up trying to call Steve after two days because Danny was annoyed with his lack of response. Plus he had realized that Steve needed to do this for himself, without Danny there to hold his hand per say. That doesn't mean that it didn't hurt like a bitch when Steve had taken off, plus Steve didn't realize that Danny had to explain to his daughter why Uncle Steve wasn't around anymore.

It also didn't help that Mary had called a week after Steve had gone missing and asked Danny if he could move into the McGarrett house to look after it while Steve was off solving his life problems. She had spent the better part of an hour explaining to Danny why he had to do this for Steve. And really Danny was unable to say no to a McGarrett. So Danny gave up his shitty apartment (happily mind you) and moved into Steve's guestroom, which was awkward enough until Catherine showed up on her shore leave looking for Steve. That was probably the most awkward afternoon Danny's spent to date, but still he made sure she understood what was going on before sending her on her way.

And here they were four months later and still no clue as to when their leader was going to return. The Governor had even given up asking about Steve's return since Danny had lied so beautifully for him crafting a tale about his aunt falling ill and Steven needed to be there to take care of her as she had taken care of him. Danny should have won an Oscar for his performance that morning in Denning's office; really he was even shocked by his own acting abilities. But still Danny still worried about his partner every day, even when they were knee deep in a case and Danny couldn't find time to breathe properly he would still worry and pray that Steven was alright. All he really wanted as a sign that Steve was okay.

"Hey Danny, you got a registered letter." Kono announced popping her head into his office and motioning towards the mail guy standing near their smart board. Danny smiled in thanks and got up following her from the office.

"Detective Williams, if you could sign here." The guy said motioning towards the letter. Danny nodded grabbing the offered pen and quickly signed his name. "Have a great day."

"Yeah you too." Danny replied glancing up momentarily from the letter in his hand to nod at the guy. Without saying anything else, Danny walked back to his office staring at the letter in his hand. He didn't need to open it; he could just tell it was from Steve. But once he opened the letter and saw Steve's much missed chicken scratch Danny felt his body relax for the first time in months and the tight feeling in his chest lessen a tad.

_Dear Danno,_

_ I know that I'm the worst person on Earth for leaving the way I did and ignoring your many (many) attempts to call me when you saw my letter. But I needed to do it that way and I hope that you understand that, but that's not why I'm writing you._

_ I'm writing you this letter to give you some relief from all the worry that's floating through your head right now. I swear I can feel your tension and worry all the way over here, so relax Danno. I'm fine really; I haven't even had to discharge my weapon once. Don't smile too proudly at that and know that I can hear your sarcastic remark in my head right now. I know you too well Danno._

_ I've had a lot of time to think about things, and I need to get some things off my chest before I come back. I love you Danno, love you in and I want to spend the rest of my life kind of way. You and Grace are the reason that I'm being completely safe out here because I know that I have to get back to you guys, my ohana. I know that I have horrible timing, but at least this way I've got some time for you to think about it and figure out where you sit with your feelings. I'd like to think that my feelings aren't so one-sided. _

_ I have no doubt that things are running well with Five-0, since you're in charge. But still stay safe okay? I need my Danno in one piece when I get back. Tell Kono and Chin I'm fine and to relax, I'll be home soon. Also give my Gracie a big hug and kiss from her Uncle Steve; I've included a letter for her as well. _

_ I love you Danno and I'll be home soon I promise. I'll call when I know for sure when I'm coming home._

_Steve_

Danny put the letter down and sighed in relief. This letter worked in dueling ways; it made Danny angry that Steve would dump his feelings on him without even being on the same island as he to discuss it, but it was a huge relief for Danny to know that Steve was fine. Even if this letter was written days after Steve had left, Danny knew that Steve would do everything in his power to come back to him and Grace. So for once, Danny wasn't as worried, at least not in the all consuming kind of way.

"Hey boss, everything okay?" Chin asked with Kono right behind him. Danny nodded and motioned for them to come in and take a seat.

"I got a letter from our lunatic of boss. He says he's fine and that he'll be home as soon as he can be. So you guys can rest assured for the time being that he's fine, just being this crazy Navy SEAL self."

"So he didn't say exactly when he'd be home?" Kono asked wondering how much longer she was going to have to watch Danny suffer without their boss. He may not know it, but the look in his eyes was absolutely heartbreaking with the sadness and worry swimming in his blue orbs.

"His letter says soon, but he also said he's going to call when he knows for sure. So hopefully we won't be flying off to another country we're not supposed to be in to save him." They nodded each flashing to their own memories of North Korea and the toll it took on their team. "But hey, let's not dwell on the past. At least we know that he's alive right? So that is something to celebrate, so wrap up your paperwork and grab your stuff, I've got Grace for the weekend and I think a barbeque is in order."

"Sounds great brah." Kono replied getting up and making her way over to Danny giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"We'll see you in an hour." Chin replied giving Danny's shoulder a squeeze. Danny smiled up at his friend and nodded his head; he knew exactly what was going through Chin's head. They were both feeling intense relief that Steve was okay, at least as far as they know he's okay. So right now they could breathe a little bit easier and Danny knew that somehow everything was going to work out in the end.

Danny's hand never left his phone during his entire drive from the Palace to Grace's school. He had this insane thought that Steve was going to call at any moment with his flight information. At least, he wanted Steve to call at any moment he needed to hear his voice. But when his phone didn't ring by the time he reached Grace's school, Danny knew to let it go for now. Steve would call when he was ready and not a moment before, plus he had his sweet daughter to keep his mind occupied.

"Daddy!" Grace exclaimed as Danny made his way through the swarm of parents and kids towards her.

"Hey monkey! How was your day?" Grace jumped into Danny's arms and hugged her father tightly as she launched into a minute by minute recount of her day. Danny smiled as they walked towards the car letting her excitement watch over him. "It sounds like you had an amazing day and I have two things that are going to make it an even better day."

"What's that Danno?" Grace asked once they had reached the Camaro.

"One, Uncle Chin and Aunt Kono are coming over for a barbeque and I got something in the mail for you." Grace squealed in excitement and jumped up and down as Danny pulled his seat forward for her to slide in and waited for her to buckle herself in before handing her the letter.

"It's from Uncle Steve, Danno!" Grace exclaimed a large smile split across her face. She couldn't believe that Uncle Steve would write her a letter, but she had missed him so much that it meant the world to her that she had heard from him.

"I know Monkey; he probably misses you like crazy." Grace only murmured too engrossed in her own letter to even acknowledge anything going on around her. Danny glanced in the mirror and saw the large smile on her face and beamed, he loved seeing his daughter so deliriously happy. "You okay Monkey?" Danny asked as they turned onto their street, Grace only nodded her eyes already scanning the short letter again. "Alright this is our stop." Danny joked as they pulled into Steve's driveway. Grace waited until Danny killed the engine before jumping out of the car and rushing toward the house. She wanted to put her letter right next to her bed so she could see it every time she was there. Danny laughed when she stopped dead at the door, just now realizing that Danny hadn't even gotten out of the car yet.

"Come on Danno! I wanna put this next to my bed and grab my suit for the barbeque." Grace whined as Danny purposefully slowed down to torment her. "Danno!" She exclaimed pouting and Danny knew she was trying really hard not to stomp her foot. It always made him laugh to see her get so impatient.

"Alright, alright hold your horses." He replied quickly unlocking the door and moving so she could rush into the house. "Grace Madeline Williams, do not throw your backpack on the stairs and put your shoes away properly!" Danny warned as he made his way over to the alarm to disable it, but he stopped when he saw that it wasn't flashing at him to disable it. Grabbing his gun, Danny began to clear the house looking for anything that might be out of place.

He stopped short when he turned towards the entry way outside and he blinked. "Steve?" Danny asked letting his gun fall to his side. Steve turned and smiled at Danny.

"Hey Danno, I was wondering when you were going to get home." Steve joked making his way into the house.

"When did you..? How did you…? What?" Danny asked his mind going completely blank as Steve stopped in front of him.

"I sent you that letter about two weeks ago, I made sure they held it until today and I knew you were living here because I stopped to see Mary in LA and she told me. So I decided to surprise you." Danny reached out to make sure that Steve was really standing in front of him, and when he hit Steve's rock hard muscle, Danny sighed and threw his arms around him. "I'm here Danno, I'm safe." Steve murmured rubbing Danny's back. Danny pulled back and hit Steve in the arm.

"That's for leaving me a Dear Danno letter." Steve smiled rubbing his sore arm and nodding his head as Danny pulled Steve closer to him pressing his lips passionately against Steve's.

"What's that for?" Steve asked his hands now holding Danny's hips.

"Sending me a letter along with one for Grace, coming home in one piece, and a whole bunch of things." Danny whispered kissing Steve gently again. Steve sighed into the kiss pressing his body against Danny's.

"I'll always come home Danno." Steve replied pressing his lips lightly against Danny's forehead. They were so lost in each other that Danny had forgotten that Grace was upstairs.

"Uncle Steve!" Grace exclaimed causing Danny to step back from Steve in just enough time for Grace to launch herself into his arms. "Uncle Steve you're home!" She wrapped her arms tightly around Steve's neck.

"I missed you so much Grace." Steve replied hugging her back just as tightly. "I have a present for you." Steve replied pulling back a little bit so he could look into her eyes.

"Really? What is it?" She asked moving to get down, but Steve just held her tighter and carried her over towards his bags by the door. He rummaged for a minute before pulling a stuffed Hello Kitty from his bag. "This is so cool, thank you Uncle Steve!" Grace exclaimed hugging the stuffed toy close to her chest.

"I saw it while I was in Tokyo and I couldn't resist getting it for my favorite girl ever." Grace smiled and kissed his cheek before running off to put her Hello Kitty next to her letter from Uncle Steve.

"I should warn you, Chin and Kono are coming over for a barbeque to celebrate hearing from you. But I guess we've got a whole other reason to celebrate now." Danny joked hugging Steve again before going into the kitchen to pull out stuff for their barbeque. Steve followed him into the kitchen and the two went about getting everything ready, anxiously waiting for the rest of the team to get to the house.

When Kono and Chin arrived, Steve waited anxiously on the lanai. He had truly missed his team as much as he had missed Grace and Danny, so he was excited to see them.

"What's the rush Grace? The water will still…Steve!" Kono exclaimed mid sentence. Steve smiled as Kono threw her arms around him hugging him tightly.

"Surprise!" Steve exclaimed as Chin walked through the door with Malia and smiled brightly. Kono pulled away and punched Steve in the arm much like Danny had.

"That's for leaving Danny and us hanging, even though I'm insanely happy you're home." Steve nodded; he deserved a few hits (and more) for leaving the way he did.

"Are you going to hit me too?" Steve asked making his way the short distance towards Chin, who shook his head in the negative.

"Nah brah, I'm pretty sure Kono and Danny have hit you enough. I'm just glad your home and our ohana's back together. Welcome Home Steve." Chin replied giving Steve a warm hug. Pulling away Steve turned and surveyed his friends and family spread across the beach and the lanai.

Steve looked up his eyes landing on Danny, who turned to meet Steve's eyes giving him a warm smile. "Welcome home indeed."

_**A/N 2: so what'd ya think? I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it and like always don't hesitate to let me know what you thought (good, bad, or indifferent) feedback is always welcome.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nor will I probably ever own anything related to Five-0.**

_**Author's Note: Thank you for reviewing the first chapter of this story. I decided to add this chapter because I felt like Steve needed to know how Danny felt about his abrupt departure and they needed to air everything out. So I hope you enjoy!**_

As happy as Danny was to see Steven home in one piece, he still needed to talk to Steve. They needed to talk about how hurt Danny was by Steve's abrupt departure and their spontaneous kiss upon Steve's surprised return. So as the last of their friends left from their impromptu welcome back barbeque, Danny knew that now was his chance.

"Hey Danno, I'm gonna put sleepyhead over here to bed." Steve said grabbing Danny from his thoughts. Danny looked up from his chair and nodded as Steve scooped Grace up without even jostling the young girl awake. Steve knew by the look on Danny's face that they were going to talk and Danny deserves an explanation for why Steve did what he did.

"Thanks babe." Danny replied smiling lightly as Steve walked into the house with Grace, leaving Danny by himself and his thoughts. Sitting out there tonight, Danny felt much lighter than any other night he's found himself sitting out here with the waves crashing in the background serving as his soundtrack to his musings. He wasn't worried any longer about what Steve could possibly be getting himself into, or when he was coming home.

Steve came back down the stairs and took a deep breath, he was ready for anything that Danny was about to throw at him. He knew that he deserved whatever was about to come out of Danny's mouth, but he knew that they were going to be okay. Danny had kissed him back earlier when Steve had surprised him, so Steve wasn't that worried for what was about to transpire with Danny. Steve took a detour into the kitchen to grab two beers before finally joining Danny outside.

"Brought you a beer." Steve said as a greeting holding out the ice cold bottle towards Danny. Danny looked up and smiled in thanks his hand caressing Steve's as he took the offered bottle. Steve walked around the back of his chair and sat in his own chair angling his body so that he was facing Danny as best as he could. "Alright lay it on me."

"Lay what on you? I'm not going to yell at you Steven that would get us nowhere."

"I'm not expecting a full-on yelling rant, but still I'm ready for whatever you have. I deserve it." Danny sighed and reached over smacking Steven lightly yet firmly against his arm.

"You're an idiot. Yeah I'm upset with the way you left, I mean a 'Dear Danno' letter really Steven? You could've done so much better than that. But still I actually kinda understand where you were coming from; you're emotionally stunted after all. I still wish that you would've come to me before just taking off. I was worried sick, going out of my mind with all the possibilities that could've happened to you. And then you ignored my phone calls, you couldn't have just picked up and said, 'Can't talk Danno, figuring out the mess in my head, but I'm okay.' Would that have been that hard to do? I mean geez, I thought we were supposed to be partners that trusted each other, not people that just take off without so much as a goodbye."

"I know Danno, I wanted to come to you and tell you that I was leaving. But I couldn't. I knew that you would try and talk me out of it or worse suggest going with me. And I couldn't risk that, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I had known that my actions and my vendettas had gotten you hurt. So I'm sorry that I just left with only a letter to explain what was up, but I had to."

"You still could've picked up the phone, sent a text, or even emailed so that I knew you were okay. The past four months were horrible Steven, you have no idea how hard it was to come back here every day and not see you. It was so weird being here without you for so long and having no idea when or even if you were going to come back." Danny stood up his emotions getting the better of him. "I mean how hard would that have been to just send a quick email telling me that you were at least alive?" Danny paused in his pacing and turn to Steve, the worry and utter despair in his eyes making Steve feel like the biggest asshole.

"I'm sorry Danny. I'm so sorry that I left you, but I needed to do this. You know deep down in your heart that I needed to get this out of my system. Because now I can stand in front of you and give you all of me. I found the answers I was looking for and I'm ready to admit that I'm in love with you, Danno. I'm ready to finally move on with my life and I hope that you'll be by my side. Because if I've learned one thing these past four months, it's that I can't do this without you Danny. You compliment me in just the right way and I can't see my life without you." Danny smiled lightly as Steve reached out and grabbed Danny's hand pulling him so that he was standing in front of him. "I'm serious Danny. I'm so in love with you that it's hard to breathe sometimes. I came back for you and Grace, nobody else. You're my life now and I hope that you'll forgive me so the past four months and I promise I'll never do something as drastically stupid as that ever again."

"I was gonna say don't promise not to do anything stupid because then babe you'd never be able to leave the house again. You're also an idiot; of course I'm going to forgive you. I forgave you the minute I saw you standing out here earlier. I just needed you to know how I felt. If we're going to have a relationship, we need to make sure that everything's on the table. So yeah I'm pissed that you took for four months and dropped off the map ignoring every single one of my attempts to reach you, but I understand it. I completely understand that after the hand you've been dealt that you needed to find yourself and the answers to the questions plaguing your mind, don't even think that I don't support you figuring out the shit going through your head. Because I do babe, I understand completely, it's the same thing I needed to do after Matt took off. Plus I love you way too damn much to give you up without a fight. So get ready babe, I don't think you're ready for all this." Steve chuckled and stood up molding his body perfectly to Danny's.

"Bring it on baby; I can handle anything you've got." Steve replied before sliding his lips hotly over Danny's, reveling in the delicious friction from their bodies. "I'm home Danno, and I don't plan on leaving you here or going anywhere without you ever again." Steve promises pressing Danny's hand right above his heart and resting his forehead against his. "I love you and Grace and I always will." Danny closed his eyes letting the warmth and love of Steve's words wash over him.

"No more Dear Danno letters, unless they are of the sexual kind. I'm okay with getting those kinds of letter whenever the spirit so moves you." Steve chuckled, his warm breath hitting Danny in his face, making Danny smile in return. "And I love you too you big goof, and I can't see my life without your reckless ass in it, so I promise you I'm not going anywhere unless you are right there with me." Danny moved his free hand up cupping the back of Steve's neck kissing him for all he's worth. He finally had Steven in every way he wanted him, and he couldn't be happier. Steve pulled Danny even closer to him and rubbed against him in the most delicious way, making Danny's lips rip away from Steve's in a breathy moan.

"Hmm, bed yeah?" Steve asked taking a moment to collect himself.

"Lead the way my delicious Super SEAL. It's about time I showed you how happy I am that you're home." Steve moaned in anticipation and abruptly turned quickly pulling Danny through the house.

Once the downstairs was locked up tight and the alarm had been set, Steve found Danny halfway undressed in the middle of the master bedroom. "We have to be quiet, like muted TV quiet, Steven." Danny warned watching in appreciation as Steve slowly took his shirt off, torturing Danny in the best way.

"Got it Danno, I'll save my scream worthy skills until we're really alone." Danny chuckled pulling Steven close to him by his belt loops, making them fall back on the bed.

"Welcome home babe, welcome home." Danny leaned up kissing Steve hard and grinding up effectively short circuiting his brain. It was exactly the kind of homecoming that Steve had hoped and dreamed for.

_**A/N 2: so what'd ya think? I hope that this works well with the first chapter, giving you a more cohesive effective ending. Thanks for reading and don't hesitate to let me know what you thought ~thatredheadgirl~**_


End file.
